Testing The Waters
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A quiz sends Ron into a tizzy...


Testing The Waters 

By Sheryl Nantus

Synopsis: A quiz sends Ron into a tizzy

Rating: G, K/R shippage.

"Hey, Dr. P!" Ron grinned as the door opened. "Just came on by for our after-mission snackage."

"Hi, Ron. Come on in!" The redheaded surgeon turned back to the mirror on the wall, checking her earrings. "She's still in the shower, believe it or not. What did you two fall into?"

"Ah…" The lanky teenager rubbed the back of his head. "It was some sort of goo that Dementor had sitting around for his dogs to eat. Pretty sticky stuff."

She wrinkled her nose. "Pretty smelly too. Kim told me to burn that set of mission clothes and that rarely happens."

"My mother just suggested more deoderant." Ron lifted one arm, sniffing his armpit. "'Course, I didn't get as wet as she did."

"Because you pulled her in as you were climbing out?"

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pant pocket, laughing and chittering as he ran up and onto the blushing teenager's shoulder.

"I thought so." The doctor picked up her briefcase. "The twins are at work with their father, so just make yourself at home on the couch until Kim comes on down." She looked at him directly, a slight smile on her face. "They will be back in approximately one hour. Approximately, as in don't be caught in any compromising positions if you choose to remain in the house for your 'after-mission snackage'."

"Ah… yeah. Okay." Ron slid by the grinning woman, staring at the ground. "Message received."

"Good. See you later!" She closed the door behind her.

"You know, it's not like I did it on purpose." Ron walked into the living room. "I mean, I would have gotten out on my own eventually."

"Hmph." Rufus shook his head as the teenager sat down on the sofa. "Idunnatinso."

"Well, it distracted Dementor long enough for Kim to close that hatch." He responded, picking up a magazine from the table. "Hmm."

The naked molerat hopped down, staring at the page with a confused look.

"'Is He Right For You? Ten Easy Questions Your Man Needs To Answer Before You Get Serious.'" Ron frowned. "Pretty heavy for a fashion magazine, right?"

Rufus shrugged, then headed for the ever-present bowl of stale popcorn. He popped up with both cheeks filled just in time to see Ron flip through the magazine, stopping at the quiz.

"Okay, let's see how the Ronster stacks up." Leaning back he spread his arms across the back of the sofa, puffing out his chest. "Number One. Does he know your favorite color?" Ron tapped his chin. "Blue."

His animal companion frowned, shaking his head.

"Red?"

Rufus sighed, munching on another piece of popcorn.

"Well, colors aren't my strong suit." His eyes moved down the page. "Number Two. Does he know your favorite flower?" The teenager tapped his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "That'd be orchids, right?"

The molerat dove down into the bowl with an exasperated sigh.

"Tulips? Roses?" The lanky teenager began to chew on his lower lip. "It's probably purple, anyway..."

A pink blob slithered up onto the stack of popcorn.

"Her favorite food?" He beamed. "Nacos!"

Another sigh came from the bowl, muffled behind a mouthful of food.

"Okay, it's MY favorite food, but Kim likes it too. Right?"

The naked molerat finally appeared at the edge of the bowl, jumping down onto the table with a puffed kernel in each hand. Shoving the popcorn into his mouth he shook his head at Ron.

"Okay, it's best of ten." A tone of panic crept into his voice. "And I've already flubbed three."

The redhead looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, smiling as she drew the brush through her hair one last time. "Next time he's getting out on his own." She wrinkled her nose at the remembered smell. "That was just too nasty for words."

Looking down she nodded her approval to the fresh clothing, consisting of a light blue pair of pants and a pink t-shirt. "Good thing I keep extra sets of mission clothes." Satisified with her appearance she trotted out of the bathroom. "And Ron's been waiting for so long…"

Taking the stairs two at a time she landed at the entrance, smiling as she walked into the living room.

"YourfavoriteshowisAgonyCountyandIthinkyourfavoritecolorispinkexceptwhenitsblueandI'mtheworstboyfriendintheworld!" Ron collaped at her feet in an exhausted tangle of arms and legs, gasping for air.

Rufus shook his head, sitting in the empty bowl.

"What are you talking about?" Reaching down she pulled him to his feet, brushing small pieces of crushed popcorn from his shirt.

"This!" He grabbed up the magazine from the table. "It says that I don't know anything about you!"

"Ron…" Leading him to the couch she sat down beside him. Taking the magazine in one hand the redhead flipped through the pages. "Is this what's bugging you?"

The pink molerat ran up on the tearful teenager's shoulder, nodding frantically.

"Oh, Ron." Kim tossed the magazine over her shoulder. "You should know better than to believe anything some silly quiz has to say."

"But it says…"

"I know what it could say. But I know you." Reaching over she took his hands in hers. "Whatever else you're always there for me." The redhead chuckled. "Remember when Shego slashed through the straps on my jetpack?"

He nodded, looking down. "Long way down."

"And if you hadn't been there to catch me it would have been pretty bad." The teenager exhaled. "Pretty bad."

"Uhhuhuhhuh." Rufus chattered.

"And when I couldn't make it to the talent show you filled in for me." Kim smiled again. "And then sung your project live on national television."

"Got a B-Minus for it."

"Exactly." She got to her feet, pulling him up. "So I don't care if you know what televison show I like or what boy group I'm into this week or whatever as long as you're there for me when it counts." Her eyes met his. "And you've never let me down so far."

"And I never will." Ron moved closer, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Aw." Rufus sniffled, sitting on the edge of the popcorn bowl.

Suddenly a loud rumbling filled the air, startling them. Ron pulled back and looked down.

"Whoa. Batteries need a major recharge, KP."

"Post-mission snackage, then." The teenager reached down, allowing Rufus to run up her arm and leap across to Ron's shoulder. "Just promise me you won't do any more quizzes, 'kay?"

"Can I quote you to Mr. Barkin?"

"No."


End file.
